burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Site skin
There are already two topics, which have slightly covered this issue but i think that if we now spend our time concentrating on the topic here then it will be more organized. Now for the skin, i believe we're going to use the really cool skin that Glacier Wolf made us but with a few modifications. Once the first draft is made it will be seen by everyone and any wanted modifications can be stated here. Thanks Glacier and anyone else who is helping with this: With the new party pack coming soon, I think we should revamp the skin to coincide with the pack. I mean, just look at the colors first of all, its so vibrant... ---- O_o Umm... I can't really say much until I've seen more. To me, though, it looks to much un-burnout like for us to implement. Plua al of the effort and work put into this skin, i don't think it's worth doing all that again, changing all the colour schemes of the site's templates and pages and whatnot, all for a skin, which doesn't look as good. I'll see closer to the time. However, what does everyone else think? I like the skin the way it is. (Maybe it's just me...) I agree with parkster, though. The color scheme for the pack is so totally different than the Burnout everyone knows and loves that it might not be a good idea. Remember that the Island pack is the next one to come out and we haven't seen much of that. I think that we should cross that bridge when we come to it. Thats cool if you don't like the out of the ordinary look. I have another idea that would work. In one of the photos, they changed what was orange, to a great blue, as you can see.So thats is my new proposal, change all that is orange to blue, including the Rai-Jin photos, Clan photos too. Now that i can live with, and i think it would look amazing. Also is there any way of making two custom skins so we can have one orange and one blue. We could even make a red one and then we'll add more if the game changes its color scheme. Then we can default but let users change if they want. However that's too far ahead. For now though, I'm happy for it to change, but with the changing of the skin we would need to change everything else. But, i suppose, once the clan construction is finished we can think more about this. Until then, this is on hold for lack of images as per Exlonox's concern for clan images and main logo. So thanks, great ideas. New Header Image:New Header I.JPG Image:New Header 2.JPG I was looking at different wikis and stumbled across the GTA wiki. There, I got the idea to implement a huge header across the top for Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box's release, or whatever. Anyway, I was thinking that if you liked this idea, I could tweak it and make it the site's new skin. What do you think? :I like it, and if you did it, I'd hope to have the background color black and not gray. ::The background color of what? :::Behind the wikia gaming logo in the top left. ::::That would be body.color 2 Tweaked it a little; made the new image bigger than the original. What does everybody think? :::::I like it. a lot. but this is the first that I've seen of the new design. slightly unrelated, I always wondered why the area at the top of the page seemed somewhat awkwardly managed. I guess it was because of the capability to do this. 01:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well I indeed liked it at the beginning, but the more I play around with it, I can't get used to it. I am so used to the tab buttons up at the TOP of the screen, not 200px below it. I have been fooling around with a set up myself, and would like to run it by you guys. :This is what I have been fooling around with... give me comments. Image:User Rappy skin-a.png Image:User Rappy skin-b.png Image:User Rappy skin-c.png ::On the first image, I like the solid bars instead of gradient. (I don't much care for the checkerboard, though.) The last two are minor, and okay by me. I still like the banner at the top better than what our skin currently looks like. I need some community concensus to see where the skin needs to go in the future. Ok a big fat YES for the banner at the top. That's amazing and i nearly cried when they brought the monaco right up to the top. Now we can PWN wikia's communistical equality for all sites that have the same suckish monobook styled layout with the page going all the way to the top! But yeah, put it in no doubt. As for the solid. No :( I think the gradient makes it look more 3D and real. For some deep and psychological reason it emphasizes the sites's awesomeness. Keep =D However for the checkerboard thingy i don't much like it. Could you try like a skid marked road (like the one on the logo at the top left hand corner), which will make it look sweeeeet. But yeah great job people, this is looking amazing. Thanks, :The checkerboard, IMO, adds more depth to the page and doesn't really show up well in the shot I had up there. Image:User Rappy skin-d.png Look at that one. I love it =) ::Could you try adding the skidded road so we can compare and decide? Thanks, ::I'll see what I can do to find a decent picture of one. The only thing I can think of being a problem is that it will make the BG color more white, and will clash with the dark theme we have going. :::Alright, I'll implement the banner now. (Speak now or forever hold your peace!) And work on the skidmarks on my CSS and then take a screenshot. ::::The banner is up and running! Just hit ctrl+f5. If you have any issues, let me know. Later, I'll get to work on the other skin stuff. :::::Looks good so far. 03:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh that's lame, I can't seem to override your change =p I was hoping to stay with what I had. I have to dig farther and see what's causing that. Thanks Exlonox. Also when you made the main page logo you had skid marks so yeh, if you could take care of that then all is well. Also, if your skillz allow: could you make the whole skid marked background a bit dakrer. Like a brightness and contrast change. Thanks, :Adding it to my to-do list. Uh, all that stuff should be done now. I'm thinking that instead of revamping the entire skin for the birthday, I should just replace the banner with a more festive one. Is that okay? Go for it. Put some semi-transparent snow on it and a santa claus hat on the end of something. Make it cool! Thanks, :ROFL! I meant replace the banner for the birthday, instead of changing the skin's entire color scheme. Do you really want a Christmas banner? Yeh go on! Make two. One for christmas and the other for the birthday! Keep the general layout and style the same but modify it slightly. This could be a new thing: seasonal banner changing!